Lyle Wainfleet
Lyle Wainfleet was a human mercenary working for the RDA, and a SecOps corporal. As a member of SecOps, Wainfleet's duties included guarding the Hell's Gate compound and command of the AMP suit squad. He also served as one of Trudy Chacon's door gunners on her Samson. Biography Lyle was present during various critical events during the hostile takeover of Pandora by the RDA. He was the additional non-avatar security on Dr. Grace Augustine's sample-collecting mission. Originally assuming to be heading out with the science team, Grace dismissed him, citing that "one idiot with a gun is enough", referring to Jake Sully, so he remained behind. When the Na'vi destroyed several bulldozers and killed the human soldiers on patrol in retaliation for the destruction of the Trees of Voices, one of the Omaticaya clan's most sacred places, Wainfleet reported the scene of the attack to Colonel Quaritch and Parker Selfridge, leading to the Destruction of The Hometree. Lyle commanded a door gun on a Samson piloted by Trudy Chacon and was eager to participate in the assault before Chacon refused to fire upon Hometree and returned them both to base. When Quaritch mustered all available SecOps units to attack the Na'vi at the Tree of Souls, Wainfleet took point with his AMP suit troopers. Forming up into a skirmish line, both his mechanized and foot-mobile forces held the line against the Na'vi for much of the battle. During the assault, he was able to shoot down Seze, Neytiri's ikran. However, after Pandora's local wildlife entered the fray, he was killed when a hammerhead titanothere rammed into his AMP suit and then crushed him under one of its feet. Personality and traits Wainfleet was not a vocal member of the SecOps force, instead preferring to let his weapons and his superior, Colonel Quaritch, do the talking, even though he was present for several critical events during the days that lead to the RDA's expulsion from Pandora. Unlike Trudy, his experiences with the scientists of the Avatar Program did not sway him to their cause, and he joined Quaritch's force during the Assault on the Tree of Souls. Abilities Lyle was a fierce and able soldier, and often seemed to enjoy himself when engaged in combat. He appeared to be skilled with an AMP suit, gunning down many Na'vi as well as Neytiri's ikran, Seze, with a GAU-90 in the final battle. Memorable Quotes "Look at all this fresh meat!" :- Lyle referring to the new troops arriving at Hell's Gate. Sean Fike: ''"Hey check this out, man. Meals on wheels."'' Lyle: ''"Oh, man, that is just wrong."'' :- Lyle and Fike see Jake Sully in a wheelchair, coming from the Valkyrie shuttle. "It looks like they hit with banshees first. See the angle's steep? They set the AMP suit on fire. Driver's toast." :- Lyle reporting the Na'vi's assault to the Operations Center. "Alright ladies, let's bring the pain." :- Lyle gives the word for his AMP suit squad to deploy. "Yeah! Get some!" :- Lyle firing his GAU-90 at Na'vi horsemen during the assault on the Tree of Souls. Trivia *Wainfleet originally had a much larger role envisioned for him. In James Cameron's early scriptments, Wainfleet served as Quaritch's senior enlisted man, and cultivated an enmity with Jake Sully after he tried to shoot Grace's avatar in their first mission. *Wainfleet is a rural town in Southern Ontario about an hour's drive from Cameron's native Chippewa, Ontario. It is often the butt of good-natured jokes around the region, and quite possibly the inspiration for this character's name. *In the script, Lyle stumbles across Tsu'tey after he fell from the Valkyrie shuttle, where he had been shot to the forest floor below, and cuts off his queue, leaving him screaming in agony.Avatar Script, page 136 *The scream Wainfleet emits before he is killed is later heard when one of the mercenaries is crushed between two large crates of explosives on the Valkyrie. *In a deleted scene from the Extended Collector's Edition, Wainfleet's death is different; he is pulled out of his AMP suit and crushed by Neytiri's thanator. Another deleted scene shows him killing Norm Spellman's avatar. References de:Lyle Wainfleet fr:Lyle Wainfleet pl:Lyle Wainfleet ru:Лайл Уэйнфлит Category:Human Category:Deceased Category:RDA Category:Characters Category:Avatar